Most warehouses, manufacturing facilities and large retail stores include loading docks that provide a location for loading and unloading vehicles. Loading docks typically include a raised platform and a dock opening positioned above the raised platform. The dock opening is formed by a dock wall having two vertical side portions extending upwardly from the platform, and a horizontal upper portion connecting the top of the side portions. A vehicle can back toward the dock opening until the back of the vehicle is abutting the platform. The platform sometimes includes a dockleveler that provides a ramp between the platform and the bed of the vehicle to facilitate loading and unloading of the vehicle (e.g., by a forklift).
Many loading docks include dock seals and shelters that provide a barrier between the dock wall and the back of the vehicle. For example, dock shelters can include rigid frame shelters that are made from wood or welded square steel tubing. The rigid frame typically includes a head frame positioned above the dock opening and side frames positioned on opposing sides of the dock opening. Fiberglass panels or flexible fabric covers the frames. In addition, a head curtain and side curtains with flexible stays are positioned in front of the frames and are designed to contact the vehicle to provide a barrier between the inside of the loading dock and the exterior environment.
The above-described dock shelters provide good protection against the elements. However, as with most loading dock equipment, it must withstand repeated uses under a variety of weather and loading conditions. Any increase in longevity of the dock shelters would therefore be an improvement. In addition, simplified construction techniques and improved structural stability are desirable design goals.